Invisible
by Sci-fi Christian
Summary: Mary Ann wakes up, and something is terribly wrong, and only person who can hear her is the one person who always had, and always will. Her best friend: Gilligan.
1. Waking Up

**This is my second attempt at a Gilligan Fanfic. Hope you like it! Fingers Crossed! :)**

**Please let me know what you think!**

Mary Ann walked down the path to the lagoon. She hoped to have some quiet time. Everyday around this time of day, Mary Ann always walked down to the lagoon alone. She wanted to get away from Ginger's self-loving, Skipper's yelling, and the Professor's stubbornness. She sat on the banks of the lagoon and watched the tide come in and out. It was a beautiful day. The birds were singing, the wind was giving a gentle breeze. It was a quiet peaceful place. It was her place. No one knew of her special place, not even Gilligan, and she wanted to keep it that way, at first. It was hard to find any moments when she could be alone. The rest of the castaways always beckoned her to do this or that. She couldn't tell them no because that was not how she was raised, but sometimes she just needed some time to herself.

She wanted to tell Gilligan about her special place, only because he was her best friend, but she realized some things you had to keep to yourself.

Mary Ann relaxed as she listened to the ocean beat against the surf. She leaned back and looked up at the sky. The clouds were big and puffy and she watched as they gentle and gracefully made their way across the sky. She felt her eyes drifted close and though she tried to fight it. The peacefulness of nature succeeded in putting her asleep.

Mary Ann awoke to the sound of her name being called in the distance. She looked around her and realized she slept through most of the day.

"Oh no," She replied as she jumped up and looked around to make sure no one spotted her. She ran into the jungle and stopped when she saw Gilligan coming her way. She smiled as he continued to not see her and gave her best 'Hi there' stance, and waited until he saw her.

He didn't.

He walked right on passed her and continued to call her name.

Mary Ann felt hurt as she watched Gilligan ignore her. She walked up behind him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

Gilligan froze. He slowly turned around, his eyes wide with fear that something had captured him. He didn't see anything.

Mary Ann looked at him questionably, but kept her hand on his shoulder.

"Gilligan" She asked.

"Mary Ann" He asked back, his eyes darting from one end to another.

"Can you hear me?" She asked.

Gilligan nodded. "Are you a g…g…ghost?"

Mary Ann gave a small smile. "I don't know. I hope not."

"We need to find the Professor." Gilligan said with a gulp afterwards.

Mary Ann nodded, taking her hand down from his shoulder.

"Mary Ann? Are you still there?" Gilligan asked with a little panic in his voice.

She sighed. "I'm still here, Gilligan."

"I thought you had left me." He said sadly.

"Gilligan, would I leave you when you're the only one who hears me?" She answered him, placing her hands on her hips, but he couldn't see her actions.

"Somebody could hear you too."

"Gilligan, let's go find the Professor." Mary Ann said, wanting to quit arguing with Gilligan, and find the Professor so they could see her again.

Gilligan nodded sadly, and together they went to find the Professor and the others.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Let me know what you think. Reviews are very much appreciated!<strong>

**Until Next Time...**


	2. Discovery and Planning

**Hey! I am sorry for taking so long to update this story. I battled writer's block forever on this story. I hope you enjoy this latest chapter, and for some answers some questions you may have.**

**Please Review! :)**

* * *

><p>"You idiot! You could not follow the simplest of instructions!"<p>

"But master, you told me to surround the girl, and I did as you instructed."

"You surrounded the wrong girl! You sorry excuse for a servant!"

Two clouds descended onto the place where Mary Ann had been just a few short hours ago. They transformed into two men. One was short and stocky, but had the presence of authority. The other was tall and muscular, and had the brain capacity of a turnip.

"Master, you pointed to the little one."

The short man rolled his eyes, and let out an angry sigh. "Very well, well then where is she?"

"She went with the skinny one towards their living area."

"Well we just have to find her then, won't we?"

The tall man nodded. "Master, how can the skinny one hear her? I thought no one would be able to."

"Well we just have to find her to find out."

They turned and headed in the direction of the huts. While the short man contemplated the possibilities of how the skinny one was really able to see and hear the little one.

* * *

><p>Gilligan and Mary Ann entered the clearing, and found the rest of the castaways except Ginger sitting at the table listening to the radio.<p>

"Skipper, Professor, Mary Ann had disappeared." Gilligan said as they stopped beside the castaways.

"Not now Gilligan." Skipper replied.

"But, Skipper, she has disappeared. Look" Gilligan replied, pointing beside him at Mary Ann.

Mary Anne waved, but knew it wouldn't do any good.

"Yes I can see there is no one there. Like there is nothing in your head!" Skipper yelled.

"I can't find Mary Ann anywhere." Ginger yelled as she came into view in the clearing.

The Skipper looked at Gilligan and gave an apologetic look, but did not say a word. Instead he barked out orders for everyone to start a search to find the missing Mary Ann. Mary Ann's blood boiled at the way the Skipper treated Gilligan.

"I know where she is, Skipper." Gilligan stated.

"Well then, tell us where she is, Gilligan."

"She is right here." Gilligan said, pointing beside him.

"Okay, Gilligan if you say so." The Skipper replied jokingly.

"No Skipper, I mean it she is right here. Aren't you Mary Ann?" Gilligan asked her.

"Yes, Gilligan, I'm right here." She replied, thankful he could still hear her at least.

"Well, Gilligan," The Skipper replied crossing his arms.

"The dear boy has been out in the sun too long. He's hallucinating." Mrs. Howell stated, sympathetically.

Mary Ann's mouth dropped open. No one could hear her!

"Gilligan, can you still hear me?"

"Yes," Gilligan replied.

"What was that, Gilligan?" Professor asked.

"I was talking to Mary Ann."

"Don't listen to him Professor. He's just talking to himself." Skipper replied.

Mary Ann had enough. It was bad enough hearing the Skipper belittle Gilligan every day, but today was not a good day to do it. Reaching for a plate, still sitting on the table, Mary Ann picked it up and threw it as hard as she could.

She turned to see the castaways dumbfounded, except for Gilligan.

"Dear heavens," Mr. Howell replied, looking at Gilligan.

"Little buddy, did you do that?" Skipper asked nervously.

Gilligan shook his head. "Mary Ann did."

The castaways looked at each other and then looked to where the plate had originated, and then looked at the plate itself.

"Mary Ann?" Ginger asked, coming up to stand next to her.

Mary Ann huffed and moved next to Gilligan.

"Well, where is she?" Skipper asked Gilligan.

Mary Ann touched Gilligan's arm.

"She's right beside me, Skipper." Gilligan answered.

"How can you see her, and we can't Gilligan?" Professor asked.

"I can't see her. I can hear her."

"Well, how can you hear her and we can't?" Skipper asked, clearly agitated.

Mary Ann stifled a scream.

"I don't know, Skipper. Can you help her, Professor?" Gilligan asked looking worriedly down at Mary Ann.

Mary Ann smiled at his concern and reached up to gently touch his face.

Mrs. Howell watched with amusement at Gilligan's affection towards the young girl. She grabbed her husband' arm and pulled him closer.

Mr. Howell looked at his wife.

"Oh, no, Lovey, I know that look on your face. You are not thinking what I hope you are not thinking."

Lovey smiled and Thurston groaned. _My wife the matchmaker_

The Professor thought about the situation at hand and turned to Gilligan.

"Gilligan, tell Mary Ann I need to know everything she did before this happened."

Gilligan nodded, and Mary Ann swallowed hard. _That means I'll have to tell them about my secret place. Oh, crap._

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! I love reading them, and they inspire me to continue! I hope to get the next chapter up soon!<strong>

**Until Next Time...**


	3. Rescued and Captured

**Hey sorry for the long update! Had to get the juices flowing! I hope to get the next chapter up as soon as I possibly can!**

**Any who, don't forget to review! I love reading them!**

* * *

><p>The rest of the afternoon was spent going over the Mary Ann's schedule. Mary Ann told the Professor, well told Gilligan, everything she did that morning, conveniently leaving out her secret place. She told them how she laid down and fell asleep looking at some strange clouds. The Professor took down every word and contemplated Mary Ann's condition.<p>

"Well, Mary Ann," The Professor began, looking at the space beside Gilligan. "I don't know exactly what to tell you. You will have to give me time to do some research."

Mary Ann huffed. "Time is something I don't have." She whispered.

Gilligan looked at her, well at the empty space and sighed. He wanted to hold her, comfort her, but he didn't know where she was.

"Professor is it alright if Mary Ann and I go for a walk."

Professor looked up thought for a second. "That should be alright, Gilligan, but don't go too far. I may have an answer this afternoon."

Gilligan nodded and got up and walked out of the hut.

Mary Ann sat there and watched as the Professor began his research. She left and followed after Gilligan. Despite everything that has happened today, Gilligan was her one constant. He was her best friend, and she loved him.

She stopped dead in her tracks. She loved him? Mary Ann thought about everything they had been through for the past three years. She had always depended on him. He was like her brother, at least at first. Now she depended on him for everything. She thought of him as more than brother. She loved him. She smiled as she thought of the many times he had been there for her. She picked up her pace trying to catch up to Gilligan. Boy, he could run!

She called out his name trying to get him to answer. She had to find him. She heard someone behind her. She smiled as she thought it was Gilligan. As she turned around her smile dropped as she saw who it was.

"You!"

Before her stood the mad doctor who had plagued the castaways twice before, Boris Balinkoff and his assistant Igor.

"Hello little one, long time no see!" He replied, followed by a sinister laugh.

Mary Ann froze. She turned her head to look for somebody, anybody to help her.

Igor stepped forward and grabbed her behind her neck and she let out a scream before everything went black.

* * *

><p>Gilligan stopped in his tracks when he heard her scream. His heart stopped at the fear of something happening to her. He took off running in the direction of her scream and stopped when he saw two men appearing and…he saw Mary Ann. He could see her, and she was unconscious.<p>

When the men turned around, Gilligan was shocked when he saw who they were.

As the men began walking down the path, Gilligan followed them. He didn't want to get the rest of the gang without knowing exactly what was going on.

He followed them to a known cave, and watched as they entered the cave and placed Mary Ann inside.

"Now what, master?" Igor replied.

"Now, we move on to step two. Come, we need to get everything ready for our new guest." Boris replied as he rubbed his hands together devilishly, and turned back down the path.

Gilligan waited for them to leave before he went to the cave.

He peered inside and found Mary Ann still unconscious. He looked around to be sure he was alone before he called out to her.

"Mary Ann, Mary Ann, are you awake?"

Mary Ann began to move. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at Gilligan.

"Gilligan? What happened?" She whispered as she slowly sat up; her head aching.

"Two men kidnapped you. I followed them and now I need to get you out of here." Gilligan said, coming to kneel next to her.

Mary Ann smiled as he came beside her. "You can see me?" She asked curiously.

Gilligan nodded with a smile. "I can. You're not a ghost anymore."

Mary Ann giggled. "Can we get out of here?"

Gilligan nodded. He helped her up and they turned to see Boris and Igor standing outside the cave.

"Is this not sweet, Igor? Two lovebirds caught with nowhere to go."

Mary Ann leaned on Gilligan, who wrapped his arms around her.

"Plan two is complete. Now for plan three, come Igor." Boris replied, as he and Igor disappeared into clouds.

Gilligan looked down at Mary Ann and stepped away from her to walk to entrance. He took one step towards the outside, but fell to the ground.

"Ouch!"

"Oh, Gilligan are you alright?" Mary Ann asked kneeling down beside him, checking to see if he was alright.

"I think so. What was that?"

Mary Ann stood up and put her hand at the entrance. She found it hard like bamboo.

"This isn't possible."

"On the contrary, it is possible." Boris replied, materializing in his solid form. "It is an experiment I have been working on. I have created this formula which allows objects to appear to be invisible. It is quite brilliant if I do say so myself."

Mary Ann eyed him carefully. "Is that how you turned me invisible?"

"Yes, I was hoping for the tall, leggy one, but Igor decided on you. The formula was designed to make the person completely invisible, but apparently something went wrong."

"You mean because Gilligan could hear me."

"Exactly, I still do not know what happened, but rest assured I will find out." He replied as he dematerialized again.

Mary Ann watched as he disappeared. She turned to look at Gilligan, who was now standing up behind her.

"Gilligan, what are we going to do?" Mary Ann asked worriedly.

Gilligan shrugged. "Help! Skipper! Anybody!"

* * *

><p><strong>Please let me know what you think! A shout out to my lovelies who have reviewed to this story! Thank you so much. They have kept me going. And to my dear supporter SciFiSiren2, thank you so much!<strong>

**Until Next Time...**


	4. Confessions and Growing Up

**Hey guys, sorry for looong update. I meant to update sooner, but other stories kept getting in the way. I apologize deeply. Good news is I'm back, and I hope to get another chapter up in the next day or two. **

**Oh, should warn, I'm not sure if I stayed true to the characters so I apologize for that. I tried. :D**

**Please remember to review at the end!**

* * *

><p>Gilligan paced inside the cave, trying his best to remain calm. He looked over to Mary Ann, who was resting against the far wall, tears falling down her face.<p>

Gilligan paused, sighed and walked over to her. He knelt down beside her, and shyly reached over and wiped the tears off her face.

"Mary Ann, don't cry. We'll get out of here." He replied.

Mary Ann nodded. "I know, Gilligan."

"Then why are you crying?" He asked.

Mary Ann turned to him. "Gilligan, how do you feel about me?"

Gilligan was taken aback by the question. "Wh…What do…do yo...you…mean?" He stuttered.

Mary smiled. "Gilligan, I'm asking you how you feel about me."

Gilligan gulped nervously. "Why do you wa…want to kn…know?" He stuttered again.

"We're trapped in a cave by crazy men. Who knows what is going to happen to us, and I'd like to know what you think about me."

Gilligan nervously looked away. He was unsure what he should say next. He cared about her, deeply, and dare he say loved her, but he was always so nervous about expressing his feelings to girls, especially a girl as beautiful as Mary Ann. She was the only one who completely understood him. She went butterfly hunting with him, and she always laughed along with him. He thought of her as a sister he never had, to begin with, but over the years she had grown to mean much more to him.

Mary Ann watched as his mind worked. She could tell he was nervous about answering, and she wouldn't have asked if she didn't want to know. She smiled as he began picking at his fingers, something he did when he was really nervous. She reached over and touched his hands, stilling them in the process. He lifted his head and looked at her.

Mary Ann gasped at the emotion, he released into his eyes from just a simple touch.

"Gilligan" She whispered, questioning.

Gilligan swallowed, and he grasped her hands, which were still on his. Never taking his eyes from hers, he answered her question.

"I think I love you." He whispered, shyly.

Mary Ann's heart picked up a faster beat. "You do?" She asked, hoping not to hope too much.

Gilligan nodded.

Mary Ann smiled. "I love you, too." She whispered, as she blushed and lowered her eyes.

Gilligan smiled and titled his head. "You do?" He asked.

She nodded.

Gilligan nodded, and his face began to draw up. He reached over and placed a hand on her face.

Mary Ann looked nervously at him, and began to suspect what he was about to do. His face said it all; he was nervous. She should have felt sympathy for Gilligan, making the first move, but all she felt was nervousness. She had kissed him before, when he had been afflicted with losing his hair, and when she had thought she was Ginger. Each time, she made the first move, and now here he was making the first move.

Gilligan swallowed and gathered his courage. He leaned forward, and gently placed his lips on hers, awkwardly. He quickly realized that giving someone a kiss was a natural instinct; he wanted to explore this feeling which started in his gut all the way to his heart. He realized then that he didn't just think he loved her, he knew he loved her.

He pulled back, and looked at her in shock.

Mary Ann had closed her eyes during the kiss, when he pulled away she slowly opened her eyes. She found Gilligan watching her with interest.

"What is it, Gilligan?" She asked.

"I take back what I said before."

Mary Ann's heart plummeted, but came back up with his next words.

"I don't think; I do." He whispered.

At that moment, Mary Ann witnessed the growing up of Gilligan, and she smiled her brightest smile, and Gilligan smiled back, as she fell into his arms.

"Isn't this touching?" Boris replied with a laugh.

They stood up together; Gilligan never letting go of Mary Ann.

"I finally figured out how he could hear you, when he wasn't supposed to."

Mary Ann held onto Gilligan tighter, and he returned the embrace.

Boris smiled, evilly. "The skinny one has a very unique brain. One I would very much like to study, and as a matter of fact, since I have you both here, I will have the opportunity to do just that." He stated, and added with a laugh.

Mary Ann gasped, and covered her mouth with her hand. Gilligan gulped, but never let her go.

Mary Ann looked up at Gilligan and felt tears form in her eyes again. The first time she cried it was the fear of her feelings not being returned, and now it was the fear of losing the man who had just grown up and learned to love.

_What am I going to do?_

**~Professor's Hut~**

"Professor, I've looked everywhere, and I can't find Gilligan or Mary Ann anywhere." Skipper replied, entering the hut.

The Professor looked up from his experiments, and sighed.

"I mean, could it be possible that my little buddy has become invisible like Mary Ann?" Skipper asked.

Professor shook his head. "I don't believe so, Skipper, but it's not like Gilligan or Mary Ann to miss an appointment."

"Oh, Professor, we have got to find my little buddy and Mary Ann."

Professor stood up and looked at the Skipper. "Skipper, there is something you need to know."

"What is it, Professor? Is it my little buddy? Is it Mary Ann?" Skipper asked, quickly, panicking.

Professor held up his hand. "No, Skipper, I've been thinking. You know what Mary Ann said happened to her, sounds like a scientific experiment."

"Well, how do you figure?" Skipper replied, crossing his arms.

"The manner it happened. Mary Ann said she fell asleep, and then woke up with no one being able to see her, right."

Skipper nodded.

"I think someone used Mary Ann for an experiment. Now, I've heard of a few people trying to these experiments before the war, and they were unsuccessful, but what if someone actually found a way to make it appear that you were invisible."

"I see, what you're saying, Professor, but why Mary Ann?"

Professor shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe, whoever did this made a mistake, and wasn't really after Mary Ann. What if they were after someone else?"

"Maybe, you're right, Professor, but whom?"

"That's what we need to figure out after we find Mary Ann; she is the key to solving this."

Skipper nodded, and turned to leave the hut, followed by the Professor. They needed to find Mary Ann and Gilligan soon, or who knows what was going to happen.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay what do you think? How did I do? Please let me know.<strong>

**Extra good news, I am getting close to the ending. When I began this story, I never intended it to be very long. I'm planning for it just to be around 10 chapters. Please bear with me.**

**Thanks to all who have reviewed this story! It is much appreciated! Love them ALL! :D**

**Until Next Time...**


	5. Finding A Way Out

**I literally hate myself for leaving this story hanging for two years! I can't believe I did this! I'm usually a pretty good updater, but this story for some reason ended up on the back burner, and well, long story short I lost my inspiration and motivation.**

**I immensely apologize for that! THANK YOU ALL WHO STILL SUPPORT THIS STORY, AND HAVE NOT GIVEN UP ON ME!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

><p>Gilligan's body shook with fear after they had been left alone. He leaned against the rock wall, and placed his head against the wall.<p>

Mary Anne's heart tugged in her chest as the same fear wrenched deep within her soul. They had just discovered their love, and in an instant it was going to be taken from them.

Moving towards him, she wrapped her arms around his waist, and felt his body shake with hers, and she sighed. "The others will find us, Gilligan." She whispered, feeling his arms tentatively wrap around her, and held her to him.

Gilligan nodded, and swallowed hard at the thought of the others not making it in time. "If they don't make it in time…" He stuttered, fear shaking his voice and body.

Mary Anne shook her head, and lifted it from his chest, and caught his eyes with hers. "They will, Gilligan." She stated, strongly.

Gilligan sighed, and pulled her closer to him. "He wants my brain." He stated, shakily.

Mary Anne nodded, and sighed. "I know." She whispered, tears beginning to fall down her face.

He felt the tears wet his shirt, and he pushed her back, and looked at her face. "Mary Anne, you're crying." He stated, simply.

She nodded, and sniffed. "I am." She whispered, keeping her head down.

He hesitantly wiped her tears away from her cheek, and swallowed at the casual move he had just made. "Please don't cry, Mary Anne." He replied, studying her carefully.

"Why not, Gilligan?" She asked, sniffing once more.

He shrugged, not really know what he was supposed to say at this moment. "Because without me around, you will be able to get off the island." He stated, causing her to jerk her head up, and glare at him.

"How dare you say such a thing?" She stated, hitting his chest with her hands. "You are a part of our family, and I love you, Gilligan." She continued, her voice slightly breaking. "I don't want to lose you, not now, not ever." She stated, searching his eyes.

Gilligan swallowed hard, and bowed his head. He didn't know what to do. He did love Mary Anne. He loved her more than he ever thought he could love, more than he thought he was capable of. She was the first girl he had ever fallen for, and to lose her would break his heart more than he thought he it would. He was still a boy in a man's body at times, but with her, he was slowly growing up, and he was starting to realize it, and if that meant he would give up his brain for her to live, then he would do it.

"I…I…I don't want to lose you either, Mary Anne." He stuttered out, trying to sound like the man he was beginning to feel like.

She sniffed, and swallowed the lump in her throat. "Then don't give up, Gilligan." She whispered, shaking her head, her brown hair flying.

He smiled faintly, and slowly touched her face, feeling more and more impulsive with each passing minute. "If it means that you will live, Mary Anne, then I will let Boris do whatever he wants as long as you live." He stated, his eyes conveying the fear he felt.

She grasped his hand with hers on her face, and placed her right hand on his chest. "We need to find a way out of here." She stated, finally, pushing away from his embrace.

Gilligan followed her as she began to move around the cave, pushing against the rocks and walls, trying to find one that would shift. He followed suit, not asking questions, which was a first for him in this category. All that he thought about was getting out of her, and saving Mary Anne, and most assuredly himself.

**~X~**

"Professor, we have been through every inch of this island, and there has been no sign of Mary Anne or Gilligan anywhere." The Skipper stated, sitting down at the table where the rest of the castaways were seated.

The Professor sighed, and looked down at the map he had drawn up of the island, and marked out places they had searched.

"They couldn't have just disappeared." Ginger remarked, shrugging her shoulders.

The Howells nodded, and glanced over to the Professor, who had a frown on his face, the look that always told them that he had an idea.

"We haven't looked here." He stated, pointing to the far side of the island where the volcano had been years before. "I suggest we look here, and be careful, who knows what they have gotten themselves into." He warned as the others stood up from the table, everyone nodded, and headed towards the trees, and deeper into the island.

"Thurston, what do we do if we find them?" Lovey asked, as they walked side by side.

Thurston sighed, and looked around the woods. "Then we bring them back to the camp, Lovey." He answered, calmly.

She paused, and grasped his arm. "But what if we find the person who took them?" She asked, watching him frown.

"Well, then, my dear, we do what thousands of Howells have done before us." He began, lifting his head high. "We run." He added, nodded, watching his wife nod in agreement.

**~X~**

Gilligan and Mary Anne searched for hours until they couldn't keep their eyes open, but they feared to close their eyes for fear that Boris would come and take Gilligan away, so they continued to look for a way to get out of the cave.

They had to get out. They had to.

Some time it the night, Gilligan pushed against a rock on one of the walls, and it began to give. "Mary Anne! Mary Anne!" He nearly shouted, jumping up and down, pointing to the rock. "I found it! I found it!" He chanted, excitedly.

Mary Anne ran towards him, and a smile lit her face as she looked at the rock, and firmly she pushed it, and it began to fall further into the wall, and out the other side, where they could see another side. "You found it!" She stated, straightening and turning to him. "Oh, Gilligan, you're wonderful!" She stated, grasping his face, and gave him a solid kiss on the lips, and he returned it with tentative hands on her waist.

They had found a way out. They found it.

* * *

><p><strong>I probably had them a little OOC in this, but I tried to keep them remotely accurate!<strong>

**I'm working on the next chapter, and I promise that it won't take two years before the next chapter is up! Again, I'm so sorry! (There will be five more chapters or less, depending on how far I get with each chapter, left in this story!**)

**Until Next Time...**


	6. Escape

**Yay! I'm updating again!**

**THANK YOU CLOUDYGUMDROPS FOR YOUR REVIEW LAST CHAPTER! THIS ONE IS DEDICATED TO YOU! FULL OF MAG FLUFFINESS!**

**Please review at the end! :)**

* * *

><p>As they chipped away at the wall, they knew the sun was about to rise, and that would be the end.<p>

Running on pure adrenaline, they dug, and dug, until the hole was big enough to get through. Gilligan went through first, to be sure that it was safe for Mary Ann. He climbed through, but stopped when he felt her hand on his upper arm. He turned his head, and gazed into her scared eyes.

"Please be careful, Gilligan." She whispered, and received a smile from him.

He nodded, and climbed through the hole. He stood on the other side, and sighed as he looked around. He squinted in the darkness, and moved gingerly around the area around him. He brushed his hand against the wall beside him, and continued to make his way into the darkness. He moved forward when he saw a light in the distance, and he began to follow it until he made it a short distance away from it.

He sighed with relief as he realized that it was outside the cave, and the light was from a fire, but fear gripped him as he thought of whom the fire belonged to. He turned around, quietly, and made his way back to the cave, towards Mary Ann.

He made it back to the hole, and looked inside the cave. "Mary Ann." He whispered, looking for her until he saw her move away from the wall.

"What did you see?" She asked, coming towards the hole.

He smiled, and reached his right hand outward. "It leads outside. Come on, we can get out of here." He stated, feeling her take his hand.

He led her out of the cave, and into the jungle. They made it a good distance when they heard light snoring coming from the direction of the fire. They froze in their spots, and Gilligan pulled lightly on Mary Ann's arm towards the other direction.

They continued to run through the jungle, as far away as they could possibly get from Boris and the cave. Once they were sure they had made a great headway, they paused to catch their breath.

"Do you think we've gotten far enough away?" Mary Ann asked, panting slightly.

Gilligan shrugged his shoulders, and reached for her hand once more. "I don't know, but we've got to keep moving until we find the others." He replied, pulling her beside him.

They stopped when they heard rustling in front of them, and both panicked at the thought of who it might be.

"Gilligan," Mary Ann whispered, squeezing his hand, and placing her left hand on his chest, trying to hold onto him as much as she could.

Gilligan franticly looked around them, and moved them behind the bushes, hiding in case it wasn't a friendly face coming towards them.

"Thurston, did you hear something?" Lovey asked, as they stopped a few feet away from where Gilligan and Mary Ann where just a few moments ago.

The young couple breathed a sigh of relief, and moved to come out of the bushes.

"It's us, Mrs. Howell." Mary Ann replied, so thankful that they were able to see her now.

The Howells jumped slightly at the sight of the couple, but they quickly regained their composure, and Lovey clapped her hands together in a happy action.

"Wonderful, Thurston, we found them." She exclaimed, glancing at her husband before looking at the way the other two were clinging to each other.

"Yes, my dear, we did." Thurston agreed, nodding the couple. "Now, where were you?" He asked, looking around them.

Gilligan and Mary Ann looked at each other, and then turned their gaze back to the Howells. "It's best to tell you with the others." Mary Ann answered, leaning on Gilligan.

Thurston shrugged, and motioned for them to follow them, and they complied, anxious to get out of the area as quickly as possible.

**~X~**

"You idiot!" Boris yelled, smacking Igor on the head. "How could let them escape?! They were my chance to succeed!" He shouted, slapping his companion once more.

"I'm sorry, master." Igor murmured, feeling shameful.

Boris shook his head, and rolled his eyes. "I do not accept apologizes until they are back in the cave." He stated, turning from the entrance. "We have to find them." He added, moving his eyes franticly around, before moving into the jungle, his dumbfounded servant following.

**~X~**

Making it back to the huts was the easy part, describing exactly what happened, was the hard part.

Gilligan sat there after the explanations had finished, and watched as the others, besides Mary Ann, stared at him in disbelief.

He had told them everything, going back to Boris wanting to dissect his brain, and even turning the cave door invisible, but he was beginning to think that he should have let that part out.

"Little buddy, we're glad that you're back, but don't you think your mind has gone away from you a bit." The Skipper replied, raising his brows, and glancing at the Professor.

Mary Ann felt her mouth open to defend Gilligan; after all, she was there. She saw the whole thing, and they didn't. How dare they accuse Gilligan of making something up? Okay, maybe his stories did sound a little made up, and frankly if she hadn't been there, then she probably would think the same thing, but she still would have given him the benefit of the doubt. I mean, when has Gilligan ever lied about something?

"Skipper, maybe Gilligan's story makes sense." The Professor stated, finally after a moment.

The others, with the exception of Gilligan and Mary Ann, turned their gaze to the Professor, who placed his arms on the table, and looked at the coupled at the end. "Gilligan, you were the only one to hear Mary Ann when she was invisible right?" He asked, though frankly it sounded like a statement.

Gilligan nodded in agreement.

The Professor bowed his head, and sighed. "It's logical that Boris has indeed returned to the island, and that he does want to study Gilligan's brain, especially since he was able to hear Mary Ann when no one else could." He stated, glancing at the Skipper before looking at Gilligan.

"Well, Professor, that may seem logical, but why Gilligan, I mean, he's not exactly the sharpest tool in the woodshed." The Skipper stated, with a small laugh.

Mary Ann had enough, standing up, she glared at the Skipper. "Gilligan is the smartest man I know, and yes, he does do some crazy stunts that sometimes cost us a chance to get rescued, but he is always there for us, and for me." She stated, angrily, causing the others to stare at her in a dumbfounded way. "He was willing to give his life for me back there, and that makes him more of a man than any of you." She added, stomping away from the table, and into the jungle.

Gilligan didn't even look at the others before jumping up, and following her, leaving the others to question why she had jumped to Gilligan's defense like that.

"I think I know why Gilligan was able to hear her." The Professor whispered, standing up, and headed towards his hut.

Gilligan ran until he heard Mary Ann's cries from a few feet away towards the lagoon. He sighed, and approached her, carefully. "Mary Ann, you really shouldn't have run off like that." He replied, as she straightened her back a little.

She sniffed, and wiped her face with her hands. "I know, but I just couldn't stand it any longer." She replied, staring out into the lagoon.

Gilligan sighed, and moved to sit beside her on the sand. "You shouldn't have said those things back there." He whispered, pulling his legs into Indian style, and began to finger the sand.

"Why not? It's true." Mary Ann replied, looking at him.

He shrugged, and lifted his gaze to the water. "The others always say those things, and they are right too." He whispered, still staring at the water. "I'm a screw up, and an idiot." He replied, finally breaking his gaze from the water.

Mary Ann shook her head, and turned to face him. "You are not a screw up, Gilligan, and you are definitely not an idiot." She stated, firmly. "You are a brave, loving, compassionate, and the smartest man I have ever known." She added, strongly.

"The Professor's smarter than me." He stated, bowing his head.

Mary Ann smiled. "Yes, he is smart, but," She paused, touching his face with her right hand. "He would have never heard me if I called to him." She added, smiling.

"Why?" Gilligan asked in a childlike tone.

She smiled and leaned forward. "Because he has never heard me, I'm invisible to him, and to everyone except you, Gilligan, and because I love you." She whispered, softly.

Gilligan swallowed hard, and hesitantly raised his right hand, and grazed her cheek. "I love you." He stated in a low shaky tone.

Mary Ann smiled before she saw him lean forward, and place his lips on hers in a tentative, cautious move. The kiss wasn't deep, but a sweet, loving gesture, sealing their young, but blossoming love.

* * *

><p><strong>I really wanted Mary Ann to give it to them, and after the ordeal, I thought it was time.<strong>

**Not to worry, it's not over yet, they still have defeat Boris! As of right now, there are four chapters left to go, but it may be fewer than that, depends on how far I go with each chapter! Expect another chapter very soon!**

**Until Next Time...**


	7. Taking a Stand

**I'm so happy! Another update!**

**THANKS TO TEOBI AND CLOUDYGUMDROPS FOR THE REVIEW FOR LAST CHAPTER! THIS IS FOR YOU BOTH!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

><p>They didn't return to the others until they were sure the rest of them had gone to bed. Gilligan escorted Mar Ann to her hut, and waited until she had made it inside before heading towards his. He paused when he saw the light on in the hut, and groaned to himself at the thought of who it could be, and why they had waited up.<p>

He opened the door, and sighed to himself as he realized he was right. Standing in the center of the hut was the Skipper, Professor, and Mr. Howell.

"I thought you would already be in bed." He replied, too tired to argue or anything.

The three men looked at each other, and sighed. "Gilligan, I'm sorry for not believing you." The Skipper replied, approaching his little buddy.

"It's okay, Skipper." Gilligan replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"No, it's not, little buddy." The Skipper stated, coming closer. "I should have believed you, and supported you instead of thinking it was your imagination." He added, glancing at the others.

Gilligan nodded, but didn't say a word as he straightened the blanket on his hammock.

"Gilligan, the Professor may have found the reason why you could hear Mary Ann when she was invisible." The Skipper replied, with a smile on his face.

Gilligan paused, and turned to face them. "I already know why." He stated, shrugging his shoulders.

The Professor was the first one to speak as he stepped forward. "You do?" He asked, nodding the young man.

Gilligan nodded, and glanced at the Skipper before turning his gaze fully to the Professor. "Mary Ann explained it to me." He began, with a soft smile on his lips. "It's because I love her, and she loves me." He stated, proudly, lifting his head a little higher. "And it's because I see her when no one else does." He added, nodding his head.

The Skipper and Professor moved their eyes to each other, and Gilligan could read the disbelief they had at his words. He moved his gaze to Mr. Howell, who smiled at him, and nodded. He knew Gilligan was speaking the truth, and he knew that Gilligan was going to do whatever it took to protect Mary Ann, because that's exactly what he would do for his Lovey.

"Gentlemen," Mr. Howell began, stepping forward. "I propose that we hear the lad out." He stated, pointing at Gilligan.

Gilligan swallowed hard as the others turned to him, and he began to play with his fingers. "Boris is probably searching for Mary Ann and me, and since I'm the main one he wants, I…"

"You are not going to give yourself up, Gilligan." The Skipper stated, pointing his finger at him. "That's an order."

Gilligan inhaled deeply, and he knew this would be his only chance. "I'm sorry, Skipper, but I have to protect her, and you all." He stated, moving away from the hammock, and towards the door.

"Gilligan, you can't just give yourself up to a man who is going to cut out your brain for something that is not worth it." The Skipper exclaimed, reaching for Gilligan.

"Mary Ann is worth it, Skipper." Gilligan stated, moving away from the Skipper's grasp.

"Gilligan, the Skipper didn't mean that." The Professor began, moving toward the two men. "What he meant was, wait until morning, and we can take Boris by surprise." He added, glancing at the Skipper.

The Skipper nodded, and studied his little buddy with eyes that now saw, not a young sailor, but a man. His little buddy had grown into a man within a day, and he was hardly recognizable anymore.

Gilligan bowed his head, and slowly nodded. "Alright, morning." He stated, moving towards his hammock.

The three men nodded their heads, and moved to leave the hut. Mr. Howell stopped the Skipper before he could get any further, and pulled him aside. "I would watch the lad if I were you, Skipper." He whispered, glancing at the hut they just left.

"Why, Mr. Howell?" The Skipper asked, looking down at the man.

"Because the lad's in love, and he would do whatever it takes to make sure she would be safe, even turn himself in." He answered, glancing at the Professor, who nodded in agreement.

"He's right, Skipper. You better keep your eye on Gilligan tonight. Who knows what he would do?" The Professor stated, moving his head towards the hut.

The Skipper inhaled, and let it out slowly. "I'll keep an eye on him, Professor. Both eyes. I won't fall asleep once." He stated, moving back towards the hut.

"He'll fall asleep." Thurston muttered, shaking his head, before heading towards one of the huts.

Sure enough as the moon hit the apex high in the sky, Skipper fell asleep with his chair leaning against the wall, next to the door.

Gilligan, who knew the Skipper slept soundly, slowly climbed out of bed, and crawled out of the window of the hut, once outside he listened for a split second, and smiled as he heard the Skipper snoring away.

He made it to the jungle, and jumped when a hand reached out and grasped his arm. He almost yelped in shock, but another hand covered his mouth, and he looked down to see Mary Ann with her eyes flashing in mild anger.

"Mr. Howell came and told me that you might sneak out, and go for Boris." She stated, strongly, letting go of him, and crossing her arms over her chest.

Gilligan shifted on his feet, and Mary Ann swore that he looked like a child getting scolded.

"I know why you're doing it, Gilligan, and I appreciate it, but you can't go by yourself." She replied, grasping his upper arms with her hands. "Let the others go with you." She stated, glancing back to the camp.

He lowered his eyes to the ground, and shook his head. "I can't, Mary Ann." He replied, moving away from her.

She shook her head, and followed. "Well, if you aren't going back, neither am I." She stated, strongly.

Gilligan turned to face her, and sighed. "Mary Ann, this is no place for a girl." He stated, firmly.

She glared at him, and shook her head. "I'm not just any girl, Gilligan. I'm a woman in love, and that makes it my place." She stated, lifting her head high.

Gilligan sighed, and nodded, but didn't say a word as he continued further into the forest with Mary Ann by his side.

**~X~**

"I can't believe I fell asleep!" The Skipper ranted, pacing in the meeting area.

Thurston frowned, and glanced at his wife. "I can." He whispered, shaking his head. Lovey placed her hand on his arm, and patted it softly.

"Now, how do we find them?!" Skipper ranted, throwing his arms outward.

The Professor moved towards them, and pointed in the direction of a tall mountain. "I suggest there." He began, glancing at the Howell's. "That's where the Howells ran into them, so I figure it's where Boris held them." He finished, firmly.

The others nodded, and stood up with determination on each of their features, and headed into the jungle to save the couple from the clutches of the mad scientist.

* * *

><p><strong>Only 3 chapters left, and I'm working tirelessly to get them finished! I hope you will enjoy them!<strong>

**Until Next Time...**


	8. Fighting Boris

**Sorry for the delay in getting this up, but last week was finals for me, and then right after I went on a small vacation without my computer, so anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO SUPPORT THIS STORY! IT WOULD NOT HAVE BEEN WRITTEN WITHOUT IT! :)**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

><p>The closer they got to the cave, the shakier they both got, Gilligan more so than Mary Ann. Gilligan's eyes remained vigilant as they surveyed the area, looking for any signs of Boris and Igor.<p>

"Well, it looks like you could not stay away, my little brain."

Gilligan and Mary Ann jumped and both let out a small scream, as Boris and Igor appeared in behind them.

Gilligan pushed Mary Ann behind him, and swallowed hard. "Let her go, and I'll go with you." He stated, strongly, well, as strong as he could make his voice as he was scared out of his mind.

Boris shrugged, and moved towards them. "I'm afraid; you'll come with me anyway." He replied, motioning for Igor to take them.

Gilligan held onto Mary Ann's hand as they were led into another cave, on the other side of the mountain where they were held last time, and almost fell on the ground with the strong shove Igor gave them.

"Take him to the preparation room." Boris ordered, wiggling his fingers on his right hand.

Igor separated Gilligan, and Mary Ann fought against him by pounding her hands on his back, trying to get him to release Gilligan.

"Let him go!" She shouted, but Igor pushed her down on the ground, and Boris moved to shackle her to the wall.

"No!" She screamed, fighting Boris with every ounce of strength she had left in her. "You can't do this!" She shouted, moving away from him, or trying too.

"Oh, little one, you will find that I can, very soon." He replied, his tongue rolling with each word.

Mary Ann glared at him, and struggled against the restraints on her wrists. "Gilligan!" She shouted, struggling, ignoring Boris' laughter.

"You know, I would like to examine your brain." He replied, his accent strong. "I find it interesting that you two have such a strong connection." He stated, waving his fingers around.

Mary Ann closed her eyes, and turned her head away from him. She didn't say a word as a tear fell down from her right eye and trekked down her cheek.

Boris swallowed at the emotion he felt from seeing her cry, and quickly ignored it as he stood up, and made his way towards the laboratory.

He had a brain to extract.

**~XXX~**

The rest of the castaways made their way slowly through the jungle, and paused when they came across an opening to a cave. They had all swallowed when they heard a scream, and glanced at each other in fear that they might be too late.

"We have to go in there, Professor." Ginger replied, her voice shaking at what could happen to her friends.

The Professor glanced at the redhead, and placed his hand on top of hers for a brief moment before turning his attention to the Skipper, who appeared to be itching to go in. "Whoever is in there probably has the entrance rigged to set off an alarm, so we need to be very careful in going in." He replied, nodding to the entrance.

The others nodded in agreement and understanding, but it was the Skipper who voiced an opinion. "Sure, Professor." He whispered, his eyes beginning to look for any sign of a trip wire or anything of that kind.

Slowly, they all stood up, and made their way towards the entrance with The Skipper and the Howells on one side, and The Professor and Ginger on the other.

With careful steps, they entered the cave, and slowly made their way deeper into the cave. "What exactly are we looking for?" Thurston asked, lowly in a whisper.

"Any sign of Gilligan and Mary Ann." The Skipper answered, as they continued onward.

They stopped when they caught sight of a laboratory, and found Mary Ann tied up against the wall, crying.

"Mary Ann," The Skipper exclaimed, rushing to her. "What happened? Where's Gilligan?" He asked, as the Professor quickly picked the locks on her shackles.

Mary Ann, once free, didn't have time to explain anything as she stood up, and rushed towards the back, with the others following behind her, completely clueless.

She paused at the lab door, and motioned for the others to remain silent. This was her chance to save Gilligan, after all the times he saved her; it was her turn to save him.

**~XXX~**

"Now, my little brain," Boris began, leaning over to check the restraints on Gilligan's wrists and ankles. "How are you feeling?" He asked, with a strange smile.

Gilligan didn't say a word for a moment, and swallowed hard. "Like I'm about to have my brain removed." He replied, lowly with a faint smile as if he was trying to make a joke.

Boris laughed at his attempt, and nodded. "So true, brain, so true." He replied, pointing his fingers at him.

Gilligan looked behind Boris to the door, and swallowed once more when he saw it slowly open, and a familiar head of brown hair peaked from the corner. He knew that he had to do something, but before he could say a word, Mary Ann picked up a large stick, and slammed it on Boris' head, causing him to stagger, and then fall to the floor.

"Mary Ann!" He exclaimed as she dropped the stick, and rushed to him, completely forgetting that the others were behind her, subduing Igor.

"Oh, Gilligan!" Mary Ann cried as she untied his restraints, and wrapped her arms around his neck, tears falling freely down her face.

"It's alright, Mary Ann." Gilligan whispered, patting her gently on the back, and closing his eyes. "Don't cry." He whispered, using words he often said to her.

She sniffed, and held him close. "I almost lost you. I'm entitled to cry if I want to." She replied, causing him to smile over his shoulder.

Over on the other side of the laboratory, the others where finishing tying the men up, and for some reason could not stop looking at the young couple holding onto each other.

"I never thought I would see the day." The Skipper replied, finishing up the bonds on a sleeping Boris.

The others shook their heads, all except for the Howells, who glanced at each other with knowing smiles on their faces.

For the moment, nothing could destroy this little piece of happiness they had found.

Nothing…

Until the next day.

* * *

><p><strong>You know how at the end of almost every Gilligan episode something happens to make you go, "Oh, no." and semi laugh, well, next chapter will be exactly that, I'm just giving you a little heads-up. hehehe<strong>

**Two more chapters to go!**

**Until Next Time...**


	9. Magic Clearing

**Ah, almost done with the story! Yay!**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

><p>Celebrating the defeat of Boris and Igor was short lived for only two of the castaways. Gilligan and Mary Ann wanted to celebrate his defeat, but instead they had separated from the others in an attempt to finally get some time alone.<p>

It had only been just yesterday that they had locked Boris and Igor in the cave using the invisible boulder, which The Professor had figured out how to use, and then proceeded to explain how it worked to the rest of the castaways, but nobody really cared about that, especially the two who had seen it firsthand.

Mary Ann pulled on Gilligan's hand, and practically dragged him down the pathway, towards the place that started it all for both of them.

She paused, and turned to face him with a nervous expression on her face. "I want to show you something, but you must promise that you will tell no one about this." She stated, pointing her finger at him, and giving him a stern look.

Gilligan smiled, and placed his hand over his heart, and nodded vehemently at her request. "I promise, Mary Ann." He vowed, searching her brown eyes.

She smiled after pursing her lips in contemplation, and finally nodded before turning and entering the place she had considered hers. "This is my place." She whispered, looking around at the small clearing, surrounded delicately by palm trees and bushes with small flowers on them.

Gilligan took in the beauty of the hide away, and moved around, looking at every little plant and flower, before turning to look at her. He studied his new found love with eyes that were bursting with joy and love, and found her to be even more beautiful here than he had ever seen her, with her brown hair falling down around her shoulders, and her blue and white patterned summer dress clinging to her curves, delicately. She was a vision, and he found that this place only enhanced what he only he had seen before, which made this place even more special, and more of a secret.

It seemed selfish to Gilligan, but at that moment he wanted no one, except Mary Ann, to share this place with, for it was a place of magic, and they would just ruin it by trying to convince them that it was just in their minds. Gilligan knew better, and standing there he knew this was one secret he would keep until his dying day.

Mary Ann watched him as he studied her, and she smiled as a blush began to tint her cheeks. She dipped her head, and smiled shyly, until she felt a hand take hers.

"Thank you, Mary Ann." Gilligan replied in a voice slightly shaking.

She tilted her head to the side, and her brow furrowed. "For what, Gilligan?" She asked, watching him nervously swallow, and slightly shift on his feet.

"For showing me this," He began, looking around them once more. "It's magic." He whispered, nervously.

Mary Ann smiled, and shrugged her shoulders. "I always thought so." She replied, lifting her gaze to his.

He smiled, and dipped his head. "This place," He began, swallowing nervously. "It makes you even more beautiful." He whispered, a blush forming on his face, as the words became slightly stuttered.

She smiled brightly, and placed her right hand on his face, careful not to startle him. She knew this was new to him, even after everything they had went through; she knew that they still needed time to become accustomed to this change in their relationship.

No words needed to be said at that moment as Gilligan slowly lowered his head and placed his lips tentatively on hers. Softly, he kissed her, and she returned the kiss as gently as she could, and with great care, wrapped her arms around his neck, as his went instinctively around her waist, and held her close to him.

Gilligan didn't know where that had come from; all he knew was it had felt natural, and at that moment, he knew that he had grown up.

They slowly separated, and placed their foreheads together for a moment, before sitting down on the patch of grass, and laying completely down.

"Look, Mary Ann!" Gilligan pointed out, raising his right hand towards the sky. "It's you!" He replied, as Mary Ann turned her face from his shoulder to look at the sky above them.

She smiled as the cloud Gilligan pointed to, resembled a face, but in her mind it wasn't her. "It's you." She whispered, turning her face to his, finding him turning his gaze with a childlike light in them.

"Because you see me too." He whispered, searching her eyes.

She smiled and snuggled deeper into embrace, and that's the way they stayed for the rest of the day with no cares, no one, or nothing around them. It was just them, two people who would never be invisible because they had love and each other.

**~X~**

In the distance, a boat began to power up, and two figures struggled to get the boat moving, frantically.

"Move, you idiot!" Boris yelled, slapping Igor on the back of the head.

"Yes, master." Igor replied, huskily, as he began to push the boat out of the hiding place, and further into the water.

Boris turned a demented glare back to the island, and moved his fingers in front of his face. "I will not forget you, brain." He whispered, with a sneer, and a sinister chuckle.

At that moment, the boat toppled slightly, causing Boris to fall into the water, and sputter as he came back up from the water. "You idiot! Get me out of here!" He shouted, as Igor pulled him out, and back into the boat.

He shook his head as the boat made it out into the ocean.

It's hard to find good help these days. He thought to himself, closing his eyes, thinking about the brain he left behind.

* * *

><p><strong>I split this chapter and the next up, so that is why this one is very short, which the other one will be short as well, but full of MAG fluffiness.<strong>

**Also, I have another idea for another story in this fandom, and the preview will be in the next chapter!**

**Until Next Time...**


	10. Planning for the Future

**Here we are, the final chapter! I hope you enjoy it! Look below for the sneak peek!**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT! IT MAKES ME SMILE SO BIG, AND FILLS MY HEART WITH SO MUCH JOY TO KNOW YOU HAVE ENJOYED THIS STORY! THANK YOU! :)**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

><p>After the castaways found Boris had once again escaped, Mary Ann had disappeared. Gilligan knew where she was, but didn't say when the others wondered.<p>

Instead, he headed off towards her place in the jungle, and when he approached the area, he heard small sounds of crying. He closed his eyes, and slowly entered the clearing, and found her on her knees with her face in her hands.

Without a single word, he knelt down beside her, and pulled her into his arms. As they sat in the clearing, Mary Ann cried.

**~XX~**

Lovey looked out of the window of her and Thurston's hut, and smiled as Gilligan left. "You know, Thurston, our little Gilligan has grown up." She replied, turning from the window to find her husband in his usual chair, reading the usual paper.

Thurston lowered the paper, and looked up at his wife, and smiled. "The boy's in love." He stated, simply.

Lovey smiled, and placed her hand on her husband's face. "They both are, Thurston." She whispered, with a gleeful spark in her eyes.

Thurston nodded, and grasped her hand in his. "I remember that feeling." He replied, searching his wife's eyes, and slowly stood up. "I still feel it." He whispered, watching his wife glow at the compliment.

"Oh, Thurston," She replied, excitedly, wrapping her arms around her husband for a soft hug, which he returned.

"I wouldn't be surprise when he proposes." Thurston remarked, absently, but quickly regretted it.

Lovey pulled out of his arms, and her eyes widened. "Oh, I love an engagement party, and then of course we would need a rehearsal dinner, and then a wedding, and of course the wedding reception, and…"

Thurston closed his eyes, and slumped into his chair as his wife began initial preparations for all the parties yet to come, and silently cursing himself for opening his mouth.

**~XX~**

The Skipper watched his little buddy walk into the jungle, and he knew without question where his little buddy was going. He smiled as he continued to work on the fishing net in his hands. After everything Gilligan had been through the past few days, he needed a little break.

He shook his head as he thought of his little buddy in love, and grown up. He still couldn't believe it. His little buddy all grown up, and in love. It was unreal, and yet it seemed to make sense, especially who the girl was.

He smiled, and continued working on the net, which would be used for defense if Boris decided to ever come back to the island for Gilligan or Mary Ann.

He wouldn't be surprised if Mrs. Howell was planning an engagement party or whatever party she could think of for the young couple.

**~XX~**

The Professor walked past the girls hut, and stopped when he heard crying coming from the inside. He swallowed, and raised his hand to knock, and softly brought it down on the bamboo. He heard a fain come in, and slowly he entered the hut, and found Ginger in a small chair, wiping her face with a handkerchief.

"Ginger, are you alright?" He asked, kneeling down in front of her.

Ginger sniffed, and nodded before letting out a small cry.

He stood up, and grabbed another chair to sit across from her, and sat down. He waited until she had calmed down, before he made a motion for her to speak.

She sniffed, and lowered her hand. "It's just, Mary Ann and Gilligan…" She trailed off, shaking her head.

The Professor nodded his head in understanding. He didn't say a word, as he grasped her hand in his. "You'll find someone, Ginger." He replied, causing her to lift her eyes to his.

She smiled, and leaned forward, and kissed his cheek lightly. "Thank you, Professor." She whispered, after a moment.

He smiled and bowed his head, and mumbled something about an experiment he had to do, and fumbled out of the hut, leaving a beaming Ginger Grant watching him leave with the biggest smile on her face. She had already found someone; all she needed was to reel him in.

She wasn't going to be invisible to him any longer.

**~XX~**

Mary Ann stopped crying a few moments ago, and slowly pulled back to look up into the concerned face of Gilligan. "I'm alright now." She whispered, bowing her head.

Gilligan studied her, and shook his head. "You were crying." He replied, with certainty.

She nodded, and felt him wipe her tears stains away. "But I've stopped," She stated, lifting her eyes to his.

He sighed, and dropped his hand to hers on her lap. "It's about Boris, isn't it?" He asked, though he knew the answer.

She closed her eyes, and he got his answer. "What if he comes back?" She asked, lowly.

"Then, we'll fight him, Mary Ann. We've done it before, and we'll do it again." He stated, firmly.

Mary Ann nodded, and leaned into his embrace for a little bit longer, and let the serenity of the clearing fill her up, and give her peace. After a few moments, she pulled back, a smile wide on her face. "Gilligan, will you do something with me?" She asked, turning her gaze to him.

Gilligan nodded, but the look in his eyes was a little unsure.

She smiled, and stood up with his hand in hers. She turned to look at him, and smiled as she tilted her head to the side to the flowers. "Will you go butterfly hunting with me?" She asked, watching a bright smile light up his face.

"Sure!" He nearly shouted, his face lighting up with excitement.

As they went skipping off towards the camp to get their nets, they knew what Gilligan said was true. If Boris came back, they would fight him, for they had something worth fighting for.

Sometimes being invisible has its advantages, and to Gilligan and Mary Ann, it was discovering a deep, pure love, that would last until time ended.

* * *

><p><strong>I will have a sneak peak for the new story loaded up in a new chapter in a few days, as promised. :)<strong>

**I want to thank you all once again for your support! It meant a lot to me that you all supported this story and me! I send my love to you all! :)**

**Until Next Time...**


End file.
